A Twist in Fate
by KitexXion
Summary: A two fans enter the Kingdom Hearts story. One decides to join Riku and the other helps Sora and end up changing their story, while the two siblings hide a screat they dont even know about.
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Island

**This is the completely re-done version of Kingdom Hearts With a Twist I hope you enjoy ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own Kite and Dawn is owned by Monochrome Cloud.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new world

A blond-haired boy and his sister were rushing back home after having one of the worst days they ever had. They were running down the street, shoving the people that didn't move out of their way. When they finally got home, he slammed open the door and got inside, his sister right behind him. When they both got inside he closed the door and they let out a huge breath.

Kite was 14 years old and he was wearing a red and white striped shirt with navy blue jeans on. He wore shoes that were completely white and his spiky blond hair was tied in the back.

His sister, Dawn, was the same age and she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that was completely black. Her skirt was a similar color, but it had purple trimmings. Her short hair was a dark brown color and she wore black boots with purple laces.

"Well, since that is over, I'm going upstairs. Call me if you need me for anything Dawn," he said before walking up the stairs, into his room. Kite and his sister live in two-story house, and their parents had been called to work, for emergencies, and won't be back all weekend, so they had the house to themselves.

"Yeah Kite, just go upstairs and leave me down here, hoping they won't break in," she shouted sarcastically seeing that Kite was already upstairs.

Many of the girls at their school were bullying the brunette, and Kite stepped in just in time before his sister would get suspended from school for beating people up...again.

He was upstairs in his room playing Kingdom Hearts for what might be the hundredth time. She decided to come upstairs and watch since she already knew what he was doing, and she was bored. He already finished the game the day before and he was playing it again.

He adjusted the settings to his liking and pressed a button on the controller. They were expecting the opening theme to play, but instead it was a blank screen. They glanced at each other in confusion before turning their attention to the screen.

Suddenly, they were pulled in. They were falling down through the clouds until finally, they crashed in the sea. Since Dawn couldn't swim, he quickly grabbed her arm and swam up to the surface. They were soaking wet, making her angry as she never liked water. Thankfully, he saw that there was an island nearby.

When they looked up, the saw what they thought wasn't real: Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Hey...are they...who I think they are?" he asked Dawn in shock and excitement. He pointed to the trio, who didn't notice them because of their distance and because they were deep in conversation.

The trio had the appearance of their first game. Sora was on the ground, Kairi standing looking down at him while Riku was holding a log over his shoulder.

"I think so," she replied, a small smile on her face. The one thing that almost everybody from their school knew was that she rarely ever smiles.

"I don't know how this happened, but...why don't we take advantage of this?" he suggested, smirking. He knew exactly how he was going to change the story.

"Well I guess so but what would be a good lie so we could fit in?" the brunette asked, still a little unsure.

"We can always say that we're new here. And then we'll just follow our favorite characters, I guess," he responded.

"I don't take orders from anyone, so I guess I'll stick with Sora for the time being," she decided, sighing.

"I'm going with Riku. You know, so I'll finally know his untold story, since Square Enix never made a game about it. If we're going to twist the story a bit, let's start with me and Riku going to the same worlds you and Sora go to, but we might have to fight each other," the blond explained.

"Fine with me, Just don't get me serious or I'll rip you to shreds," she warned, sighing.

"I hope not..." he muttered after hearing her comment. He was worried a little, seeing that Dawn was a lot better than him when it came to fighting.

"Our plan's decided!" she announced, her fist pumping in the air, a small smile on her face. However, that drew the attention of the trio.

"Hey, who are you two?" Riku was the first to get there, while Sora and Kairi where lagging behind.

"My name is Kite and she is my sister, Dawn. We're both new here," Kite answered as Dawn waved a bit, but she didn't smile.

"Nice to meet you guys! Need someone to show you around?" Sora asked, hearing the two siblings introduce themselves to his best friend.

"That would be great, but you didn't tell us your names yet," she pointed out. The siblings already knew the trio's names, but they knew they had to do it in order to avoid suspicion.

"I'm Kairi, that's Sora, and he's Riku. Welcome to Destiny Islands," the female redhead introduced the trio to the siblings, pointing at the blue-eyed brunette and the silver-haired boy at the right time.

"Now that we know each other, let's get on with the tour," the blue-eyed blond suggested rather calmly with a smile, but his sister knew that he was actually really excited about it.

"Sora, you show her around and I will show Kite around," Riku declared.

The two siblings went their separate ways with the boys, who were showing them around the island. They made comments at the right times, acting as if they really did knew nothing about the places around the island.

After a long day of walking and talking, the siblings tried their best to be with Sora and Riku so they wouldn't have to be left behind on the island with Kairi for a long, long time.

It was finally nighttime and Kite experienced an interesting conversation between Riku and Maleficent. The two teenage boys were sitting on the paopu tree.

"Come join us, Riku," the witch said, ignoring Kite's presence.

They both jumped off after Maleficent appeared. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Riku demanded, slightly freaked out.

"You are asking so many questions, you know you want to come, I can sense the darkness in your heart," the witch continued, not bothering to answer Riku's previous questions.

"What are you talking-?" he started, but he was cut off by the witch.

"Let me show you the power of darkness!" she bellowed. Suddenly, a Darkside and many, many Shadows appeared, but all of the Heartless vanished from their sight in the blink of an eye.

Before Kite knew what was happening, the witch engulfed the two teens in darkness. Riku struggled to escape, with Kite doing the same before he realized that he was supposed to go with the silver-haired boy.

Suddenly, darkness had invaded their hearts. It greatly affected the Riku, but it didn't affect Kite as much but he felt as if something had changed. He stopped struggling, slowly forgetting why he was struggling in the first place.

It was then, they saw the two brunettes running towards them. The darkness was beginning to be too much for Riku and when Sora got close enough, Kite could hear Riku saying something about the brunettes coming with them.

The Kite tried to reach out for Dawn's hand, she was doing the same. However, before they could grab each other's hand, they both disappeared into the darkness.

Dawn cursed under her breath and suddenly, the two brunettes had Keyblades in their hands. Glancing at their respective weapons, they started running towards the Secret Place, hoping that Kairi would be safe.

"Kairi!" Sora called out for her, slightly shocked.

"So...ra..." she called his name in a ghostly tone. The Dawn noticed that her eyes showed emptiness in them.

All of a sudden, the door in the area burst open, sending the redhead flying. Instead of colliding with Sora, she passed through him, making him shocked.

Both brunettes ran back to where Riku and Kite were, slicing all the Heartless they encounter along the way.

"Look out!" Dawn shouted when the Darkside was just about to hit Sora. Thankfully, he dodged the hand just in time.

The two continued slashing at the Heartless noticing they just kept coming back. They went and jumped on its arm, evading the heartless that tried to jump at them from behind and attacked it's head. Sora stepping in for Dawn when she couldn't stay up anymore, and vice versa. They kept on fighting side by side, Dawn occasionally used Thunder on it, for some reason she was able to use it from the start. Sora did not know any spells then so he sticked to dashing up to it and slashing away at the darkness at the same time.

She somehow pulled off a move that they suddenly thought of, Dawn sent lightning crashing down on her keyblade creating a aura of thunder around it. She threw it at the heartless with a huge thrust, leaving her to stumble a little bit on her feat. The kingdom key that was engulfed in lightning sent a huge volt of electricity through it's body leaving it paralyzed for a short while. Sora took this to his advantage and jump on her keyblade, which was perfectly positioned right on its chest, extremely close to its head, he then started to slash it left and right, causing it to stumble awkwardly.

"Sora jump off i am going to finish it!" Dawn yelled at Sora, who was about to fall of the keyblade due to the darkside's stumbling. He did as he was told and landed on the ground without a scratch, but he was swaying awkwardly. Dawn summoned back her keyblade and ran with all her might and jolted up its body like a electric current and forced her keyblade down, splitting the dark being in half. As the Heartless faded, they were suddenly getting sucked up into what may seem to be a large hole and lost consciousness.

Dawn and Sora were both awakened by the dog named Pluto, who was licking their faces. The two brunettes were looking around, as the blue-eyed brunette didn't know where they were. However, Dawn knew exactly where they were: Traverse Town.


	2. Chapter 2: Traverse Town

**Sorry for taking so long...the truth is...I had this done yesterday but forgot to update im sorry for those who are reading and waited for more...but anyway its finally here so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts,nor most of this chapter..this is the only chapter where 90% is from Mono's fic Game Over! because I was to lazy to come up with a new beginning so I used the one that was already there...the last bit is all mine ^^ no more chapter repeating after this one I promise...and yes I was allowed to do this because Mono said I could! We co-authors for this story ^^ well I asure you that it will get alot more interesting in chapter 3 =P **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Light and the Darkness

"What a dream..." Sora slurred. Then, Pluto jumped on the poor brunettes. "This isn't a dream!" he shouted in astonishment. The green-eyed brunette was covering her face with her hand in a Leon-like way.

"Have a nice nap?" she said in monotone with a smirk. Sora looked her way and he jumped in surprise. He accidentally bumped into a crate, a barrel or a painful combination of the two along the way.  
"Wha-!" he cried. By now she was laughing at Sora. Sora either frowned or pouted, but it looked like a mixture. She stood up and held out her hand to help Sora. He just looked at it.

"Where are we?" Sora asked, she shrugged casually, even though she very well knew the place.

"Oh boy...hey, do you know where we are?" he asked Pluto, but he ran off after Sora asked the question.

She looked at Sora and sighed, "Come on, I think this place is familiar to me," she said, smiling kindly. It had been a long time since she ever did that to people, let alone to Sora. He looked a bit shocked and surprised. He didn't think that she was capable of smiling without giving him shivers.  
She walked a bit further and turned around to face him. She held out her hand out to him and smiled. Sora grabbed her hand that she held out.

"Hey Sora, you want to save her, right?" she asked in a soft voice that also came back. Sora didn't hear her and she decided to change the subject.

They continued walking until she remembered something, "Let's go to the Accessory Shop, we're bound to find someone," she suggested. Sora only nodded.

Out of nowhere she yelled "Race ya!" and with that, she already ran. Sora tried as hard as he could to catch up, but Dawn was too fast for him.

She got to the entrance of the shop before Sora could catch up. "That was fun," she said. Before Sora could say anything or stand next to her, she already went inside.

"Hey there, how can I...aw it's only a few kids," a voice sighed.

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Sora retorted.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. What about you?" Cid asked Dawn. She looked up and smiled.  
"...Dawn," she replied, but it was quiet.

"Why the long faces? You lost or somethin'?" he asked.  
"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" Sora replied. Cid gave a questioning looks to Sora and Dawn. Cid sighed, and started explaining to them.

* * *

"Traverse Town...so, gramps, is this really another world?" he asked after Cid finished explaining.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway...not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island," Cid answered.

Dawn watched as the two conversed, feeling a bit sad like she always had. She hadn't even bothered to listen, just spacing out, thinking about her brother.

"Hmm...Guess I'd better start looking for Riku, Kite and Kairi," Sora thought out loud.  
"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, come to me. I'll look out for you," Cid said before they exited.

Sora and Dawn decided on doing a little exploring around the First District so they won't get lost.  
After while Dawn was starting to get bored, "Sora...let's go over there," Dawn said, but she sounded a little different, she pointed towards the far door that lead to the Second District. Sora nodded, a little worried with the sudden voice change.

He noticed Dawn was acting a little weird, so he walked up to her and tried to get her attention, "Dawn? Dawn!" Sora called, even snapping his fingers in front of her face. Normally, it would get people to snap out of it, but she didn't even flinch, just kept moving.

"Ah!" she cried. She accidentally tripped on the stairs. Before she could move any further, she placed her left leg in front of her, stopping her fall.

"Quick reflexes," she mumbled. Sora had a funny look on his place, curious about her.  
When the two reached Second District, a man fell down and had his heart stolen, which transformed into a Soldier Heartless.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, he didn't notice the heartless yet so he was curious why she stopped. Dawn looked at him and waved it off.

"Nothing, just reminiscing old times," Dawn said, smiling. It was a sad smile, though.

"Hey...It's those creatures from the island!" Sora realized.

"Well, whatever they are, they're dangerous, so keep your guard up, I'm better then you at this," Dawn told him.

"Oh really, then prove it!" Sora retorted while summoning his keyblade.

"Fine then I will," Dawn plastered a small smile, but Sora failed to notice that it was actually a tiny smirk. She looked at her left side, sticking her tongue out at Sora.

SLASH!

Sora looked at Dawn wide-eyed, shell-shocked. She had summoned a Keyblade, bolted behind the brunette and sliced the Heartless shadow that was creeping behind him, all less than five seconds.

"Now do you think is better?" she asked, annoyed, but she had a smirk on her face. Her Keyblade turned into a bolt of lightning and disappeared in a flash.

"How're you that fast?"

She shook her head while ignoring Sora's question and continued leading Sora the way, slashing Heartless in great speed. Sure, she's not the strongest fighter of all, but three slashes per second could make up for it.

Dawn kept slashing at Heartless repeatedly, sometimes even beating Sora to one. It wasn't her fault that she signed up for almost every sport since she had such a lot of time.  
"Sora...do you know-?" she started, but paused.

"Know...what?" he asked, finishing off a Shadow.

"Nothing," she muttered.

She was starting to get tired of all the fighting, "Heartless, Heartless...let's just go, they'll take over if I faint," she groaned.

"Who would take over?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I meant that might collapse if this takes too long," she replied, although it was partly true, raising an eyebrow while holding back a laugh. He indeed looked flabbergasted, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Let's just go now!" Dawn groaned while pushing open a random door.

"Third District, finally!" she cheered. "Now let's get this over with...you ready?" she asked before she bolted to finish off the nearest Heartless. The green-eyed brunette let out a laugh as she kept on slashing Heartless, putting her athletic skills to good use as well.

"Uh..." Sora started. He looked at her in disbelief. There was lightning flashing around her, and she looked like she was actually flying.

"Huh? Oh...sorry, I can use Magic better now, and I just had an attack...don't ask," she replied quickly, a smirk on her face.

"Let's go back to Cid's 'shop'," she laughed. She unlocked the keyhole-thing with her Keyblade and went back to the First District while Sora followed suit.

"Hey Cid, can I have a few Ethers? I'm a bit fried," she asked. Cid passed a few to her.  
"Literally," Sora muttered.

"Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town," Cid tried to cheer him up. Dawn gestured towards the door, motioning for Sora to hurry up.

They turned and saw Leon appear, "They'll come at you out of nowhere," he said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked since he had no idea who he was.

"And they'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade...but why?" Leon said, but it sounded like he was talking to himself for the last part.

"Why would it choose a kid-?" Leon started, but he was stopped as he got struck by a little lightning bolt as the girl coughed.

"...Why would it choose kids like you?" he repeated, correcting his mistake while he looked at her skeptically.

"Never mind...now let me see that Keyblade," Leon said, moving a bit closer to the two.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora defended. Dawn backed up a bit as well, glaring at the man.

"All right...then have it your way," Leon sighed.

"Lightning!" the girl quietly called, focusing on the Gunblade-wielder.

On cue, a few lightning bolts hit Leon. Dawn smirked and finally pulled out a Keyblade.  
Dawn laughed quietly and appeared behind Leon as though she teleported, but she simply bolted there. She began to release a flurry of strikes, Leon's imaginary HP bar slowly depleting.

"Ugh!" Leon shouted. He backed off from the black-haired girl and glared at her.  
"Giving up already? C'mon, Leon, I thought you were stronger than that," the girl taunted him, mocking Riku's line.

Leon, on the other hand, kept his glare on her.

"Sora, do the honors," she told him with a smile. Sora did so, but he was beyond exhausted after that.

"Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." he panted, but he fainted on the spot. She was about to help him up, but something stopped her.

Before she knew it, her pupils shrank and her eyes widened. She fell on her knees, face pale, and she was knocked out by an invisible force.

"She's waking up!" a girl's voice said.

"Uh...what happened...Yuffie? Leon?" she murmured. There was a sick feeling somewhere inside her. She forgot to pretend she didn't know Yuffie, but it didn't matter. Her blurry vision cleared, and she knew she was in the Green Room.

"You fainted. Something about your heart stopping," the ninja answered, looking concerned.  
"Nothing very surprising," the female brunette sighed. Although it looked like as if she was feigning shock, she wasn't.

"'Nothing very surprising,'? Aren't you supposed to be concerned or anything?" the black-haired girl asked, somehow frantic.

"I've had way worse," the brunette mumbled. She lifted her head and saw the blue-eyed brunette lying down on the bed. At that time, he should be hearing Kairi's voice.

"Hey Yuffie, do you have anything I could wear?" the girl asked, pointing at what she was wearing.

"Come with me!" Yuffie said, pulling the brunette into another room. She opened a wardrobe, revealing her many clothes to the green-eyed brunette.

"I'm gonna mix it a little to my taste," she declared. With that, the ninja waited patiently at a table.

"Let's fix that hair of yours," the ninja suggested, though the brunette didn't have much a choice. She simply looked at a strand of her long brown hair.

"Cut it to shoulder-length, I already know what I want it to look like," the girl ordered, smiling a little.

"So...? What do you think?" Dawn asked the two male brunettes, turning around slowly.  
She was wearing a contrasting version of one of Yuffie's tank top; white as the base and black as the patterns. She was also wearing a black hooded jacket that reached just below her hips, with the sleeves reaching only up to her elbows. The ninja gave black versions of her regular khaki shorts and knee-high boots, as well as a slightly longer than knee-high black socks with two white stripes at the end, matching her top. She also noticed that her hair was almost like Yuna's, the only differences being the fringes and the five-foot long ponytail.

"I already explained to Sora about the Heartless," Leon spoke up, looking at Dawn. It was like as if he was silently asking, 'Do I need to explain to you too?'

"Nah, I already know about them. Maybe even more than you do," she added the last part to herself, smirking.

Then she remembered, "Heartless in 3...2...1...over there!" the girl pointed at the appearing Heartless. Before the two brunettes could do anything, the girl swung her Keyblade like a boomerang, hitting more appearing Heartless as well, before it came back to her hands.

"What? It's not like I didn't have a chance with weaponry before," she sighed, the Keyblade disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

"Come on, we have to go," the green-eyed girl grabbed Sora's hand and headed towards the Third District. When she heard a cry above her, she attempted to dodge, but she was still holding the boy's hand, and fell.

"The key!" Donald shouted, but did a double take as he saw the girl's Keyblade.

"Uh...Keys..." he corrected himself. Dawn sighed and used her strength to shake them off her.

"I'm expecting that pile of junk in 3...2...1..."And as if on cue, the Guard Armor dropped from the sky. The brunettes summoned their Keyblades, but the girl was faster and she was already attacking a part. After they gave it enough damage, she felt like it was time to end it.

"Let's just finish this," she mumbled before she sliced the Armor, in which the top half fell, but disappeared. The girl watched as its heart went up and glanced at the trio.

"So, let's go!" Dawn suggested after the introductions were done. She quickly ran ahead of everyone, making sure that she would get there first before Sora or Donald could get there.

Meanwhile with Riku and Kite.

The two boys were sent to Hollow Bastion and Maleficent was standing right in front of them. She started enchanting a spell on the both of them, they were both slowly forgetting many, many things, about those they knew, and she only kept the memories of the bad things that happened and rearranged the rest to her liking, she somehow didn't change certain very important things that Kite knew, because she couldn't. He remembered that he is to change the story of Kingdom Hearts with his sister. He does not remember good things about her just bad things now, but he will always remember why he came.

"I want the both of you to go and capture the hearts of the seven princesses of the heart, we already have Kairi and I need you two to get the others, you are dismissed." After the witch gave them their orders she left out of the large room and left them there until they where needed.

"Riku, do you want to fight Sora?" Kite asked him, he still remembered the one thing they agreed on very well, he gave Riku and serious look but with a hint of a evil smile that you could hardly see.

"What about what she told us? We only need to capture the hearts of the seven princesses. Then he thought about it for a minute but Sora does need to pay for what he has done over the years." Riku's memory was filled with nothing but evil thoughts about everyone and anyone except Kite, for he has just met the boy.

"Forget about her, I'm not type who likes to always follow orders, we can just tract them, I don't want to wait here doing nothing for her to show up again to order us around-." He froze in his speech when he felt the witch's presence near them.

"Wel,l if you don't want to sit around all day then just do the missions I have set for the heartless, I'm sure that will amuse you." She told them in an extremely annoyed tone, she heard their whole conversation, and she didn't want the risk of a traitor so she thought of the best possible choice, have them do even more of the dirty work for her. With that note she left the room, leaving with them a list of all the worlds and assignments they were supposed to do. The ones that Kite noticed that were in the main story was marked red and the rest black. They spent the next few hours trying to get used to their new powers.

* * *

**I refuse to describe their attacks! that will be saved for chapter 3~ i'll promise to work on chapter 3 tomarrow guys ^^ well i'll be answering any pms/reviews from my psp because I cant stay on my main comp much long...so bye for now ^^ I need to beat a boss on Mana Khemia...well its more like bully one XD im to ubur to lose XD sorry that was off topic...well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Wonderland

**Hello everyone I am finally back with the next chapter that I HOPE you guys have been waiting for =D I have a sudden urge to write the next chapter so expect it today or tomarrow but most likly tomarrow ^^ I really need to slow down a bit because my co-author is geting exausted latly and he is straining himself atm so if anyone wouldnt mind betaing this story just for today/tomarrow then pm its only going to be a one time thing I need to give him a break ^^ well anyway lets get back to the story!**

* * *

"I call dibs on flying!" Dawn yelled as she ran for the seat.

"Aw man," Sora pouted when he found the girl already sitting, setting up controls. Just then an idea came in his mind.

"Fine, I'll make you move," he declared, plopping on her. Before 3 seconds even passed, she already threw him on the ground next to the seat.

"Sit on me again and I'll leave you behind," she warned, shaking her fist in irritation.

"Neither of you are going to drive! Now move from my seat!" Donald screeched. The girl glared at him. But before he could touch the seat, she was speed-flying towards another world. Sora and Donald were gripping an empty seat for dear life. Goofy, fortunately, already fastened his seatbelts before flying.

"Hmm..." she murmured, looking at the two unseated boys. They had a death grip on the chair.

"Guys, that speed boost was only what, five seconds? You can let go of that chair..." she commented before the chair was ripped. She was flying at normal speed heading towards Wonderland.

"Will ya look at that? We're here!" she cheered when she saw the world coming in view, landing the Gummi Ship. When she stood up and faced Sora and Donald, they still had a hold on the chair and Sora looked like he saw a ghost.

"You asked for it," she sighed. With a wave of her hand, her own Lightning magic zapped them.

"Gah!" they shouted in surprise, falling on the floor.

"Let's go," she said impatiently, gesturing towards the door. They both got up and followed.

The group of four was floating down the Rabbit Hole slowly. The green-eyed brunette took advantage of the anti-gravity-ness and did a few flips she learned. She landed upright perfectly, remembering how Goofy landed. She remembered the rabbit and decided to imitate him for the fun of it.

"Oh my fur and whiskers, I'm late, I'm late I'm late!" the White Rabbit exclaimed, but he skidded to a stop.

"No time for questions. Go wherever you were going before it's off with your head," she quickly said. With that, the White Rabbit started running towards the Queen's Castle again.

"Let's go," she suggested, walking casually towards the many doors as if nothing happened. The three wordlessly followed her.

While Sora talked with the doorknob, the other brunette pushed the bed to get to Alice's trial. When he was done, the four drank the shrinking potion the doorknob told them about.

"What a nice taste...I bet-!" she started, but she stopped when they got to the trial. Alice was on her podium, the White Rabbit on one side of the court and finally, the Queen of Hearts in a higher podium in front of Alice. The two had their rant while the group talked.

"Come on, let's help her already," she instructed impatiently. The other three nodded and their plan took action.

"Hold it right there!" the brunettes shouted in unison as they skidded to a stop next to Alice's podium.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court!" the Queen of Hearts demanded. The Queen and Sora argued for a while until Alice was locked in the cage. Before they went to the Lotus Forest, she jogged towards the Card that was guarding Alice.

"Hey, don't pull down the curtain. We wouldn't want her to be kidnapped during the trial, right?" she persuaded the card. He agreed and she caught up with Sora.

"Cheshire Cat!" she shouted in joy as said cat appeared. She didn't bother to listen to the riddles and ran for the proofs when the cat finally disappeared. The other three were lagging behind, but it wasn't her problem.

* * *

Back with Kite and Riku

The two boys were watching the group closely through a screen. Their first mission was to capture Alice, and the job seemed fairly easy, until Dawn decided to tell the card to not pull up the curtain. Kite was very annoyed by this action.

"Great. _Just_ great, she just _had_ to tell him that. What to do, what. To. Do," Kite muttered sarcastically. He looked at Riku, who merely shrugged.

The blond boy decided to kill some time and find a change of clothes. He got up from the couch and went to the closet in the corner of the large room. It was quite large, with one side filled with the clothes that the silver-haired boy always wore and the other side was filled with a variety of clothes. He thought that the witch must have put them there because Kite coming along was a surprise.

He un-dressed himself and he felt something weird on his back. He placed his hand and felt something soft. After a moment, he was quite shocked to know that there were feathers on his back.

Questions were running through his mind, but he decided to just let them be, since the thought of having wings was cool. He shrugged it off and decided to worry about it later.

He decided to go with whatever looked best on him. He picked out a green shirt with a design of a star on it and a black hoodie to go over it. He made sure it still showed the star design. He wore grey pants that had the Heartless emblem on one side, and his shoes were a dark blue color.

He searched through a bag and somehow found an iPod and some headphones which were green with the same star sign on it. He looked at himself though the large mirror that was in the back of the closet and thought he looked pretty cool.

He went back inside the large room and gently closed the door behind him. Riku was still sitting on couch, he was starting to get a little bored, Kite sit back down beside him, and he noticed that they were just running around.

"Cheer up Riku, the fun part's coming soon," he lightly chuckled. He knew that he was going to do something more than taking Alice and return, as he wanted to have a little fun.

Riku gave him a confused look, but returned his attention to the screen and saw that they were finished gathering the evidence. He got up and made a dark portal for them to go in. He kept it ready for when it would be the right time to take Alice.

* * *

Back with Dawn, Sora, Donald, and Goofy

"Oh yeah, Blizzard!" she cheered, standing on the tap. She grabbed Sora's hand, jumped down and ran towards the court. Despite having so much evidence, the Queen still wouldn't believe that Alice wasn't the culprit.

"Darn Queen of Hearts," she hissed to herself as she did rapid slashes with her Keyblade on the tower object. Sora and Goofy kept the cards away from her while Donald occasionally healed them and cast magic on the cards.

After they freed Alice, she suddenly disappeared into a portal, and she was replaced with Kite. Dawn didn't really care what happened to Alice, she was just excited to see her brother again, but something was off about him.

"Kite! What was it like? I was so worried about you," Dawn chirped in excitement. The blond simply smirked.

Suddenly, his blade, Ragnarok, appeared in his hands and slashed it at the girl, but she evaded before it made contact. She was shocked. Her brother had just tried to hurt her, and he didn't even give any warning, he just attacked her.

"_**What was that for?**_" she yelled at him. He ran towards her while holding his sword with both hands, and he swung upward, and she barely dodged it. He suddenly disappeared.

"Come on sis, is that all you got?" he whispered in her ear, suddenly appearing behind her. She growled and summoned a Keyblade, and tried to slice him with it, but when she turned around he disappeared.

She lost her footing and Kite came from behind and helped her up, and for a second she forgot that she was fighting him. But when she remembered she jolted up from his grasp and started slashing continuously at him, but he blocked each slash with relative ease.

"I see you are not quite ready to fight me yet so I hope this encourages you to try harder,"

She didn't know what was wrong, she was never this weak. The only reason she wasn't trying was because she was fighting her brother. She told him that she wasn't going to go easy on him, but there she was, holding back.

She felt quite ashamed and shot lightning bolts at him while he was blocking her strikes. He was paralyzed and suddenly released his sword. He had to admit, the lightning was pretty strong, but he wouldn't have let himself get hit with it if he didn't go so easy on her, as he didn't even use his darkness aura.

He gritted his teeth to ignore the pain, and when he was finally released from the lightning, he quickly made a portal to escape. She ran towards the portal, but it quickly closed. She almost tripped, but she regained her balance quickly.

"_Why didn't you help me?_" she demanded, her tone low, glaring at the trio. Sora looked at her with a confused expression.

"We thought it was a family thing, so we didn't want to interrupt," the three shrugged.

"Yeah right," she said under her breath. She decided to get this world over with so she ran toward the exit and Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed her closely.

The four ran inside the forest after they finished their battle with Kite. They encountered the cat once again, but just like before, the girl didn't bother to listen nor speak.

"Let's just go," she groaned as she dragged Sora towards the upside-down Bizarre Room. They both lit up the lights and she dragged them all back towards the normal Bizarre Room. She made sure that everyone had at least a few Potions before talking to the Cheshire Cat.

"The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" the cat alerted the group just as the Trickmaster appeared. The brunette girl yawned.

"Hey Sora, let's see who gives that one the most beating," she suggested, summoning the kingdom key.

"Deal, winner drives!" he challenged. With that, they both dashed towards the Heartless and started slashing rapidly,

"Erg, need something more," she muttered when landed on the floor, courtesy of the Heartless for attacking her.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she yelled at herself, having thought of an idea, while charging her Keyblade with lightning.

"Lightning!" she yelled, and a powerful lightning bolt zapped it. She growled in frustration and resumed slashing her Lightning-charged Keyblade. She didn't pay any attention to Sora, but it was only because she couldn't lose.

"Gotcha!" she shouted triumphantly as the Heartless disappeared and the pink heart floated up in the sky.

"What a racket! How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" the Doorknob yawned. Suddenly, the Keyhole appeared in his mouth. The brunettes' Keyblades shook a little. She glanced at Sora, giving him a grin before readying her Keyblade. Sora mimicked her, and two beams of light shot out the Keyblades into the Keyhole, locking it with a satisfying 'Click!'

"Hey guys, a Gummi piece," Sora pointed out. The all looked at it before she spoke.

"I'll hold on to it," she suggested, picking it up and placing it in one of her six pockets.

"Race ya," she sang before running off towards the Gummi Ship, glancing back to see Sora just barely managing to keep up with her.

"I'm driving again!" she cheered, laughing at the pouting Sora as she set up the controls in the vessel.

"You're not driving after last time!" Donald angrily screeched.

"Sit down before you fall again," she told them, ignoring Donald.

Sora looked at the brunette girl. 'She looks like she knows everything that was going to happen,' he thought.

"Hey Dawn, what are you going to do when we get home?" he asked. Her grip on the controls loosened slightly.

"...Maybe things would change, and maybe things would stay the same. I don't know," she responded rather bitterly, tightening her hold of the controls with a frown, looking straight ahead.

"What was your home world like?" he asked. She blinked, but she kept looking ahead.

"To me, it was a tormenting place with at least a quarter of population bringing sorrow, despair and tears to everyone else," she responded bitterly, frowning and her green eyes dull for a moment.

"But it doesn't matter since I have my brother. We can take care of ourselves, unlike some people I know. It's rather annoying," she mumbled, sighing.

"You still have us," Sora suggested, sensing her mood. She glanced at him before looking straight ahead again.

"I suppose so," she sighed, nodding. When she squinted, she saw a world coming in her view. She smiled, already excited.

"Guys, we're going to land in..." she said, looking over her shoulder at the three sitting.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed ^^ I try to make each chapter over 2k words I hope im doing a good job with this ^^ and people PLEASE review if you dont I fell sad...I dont even have any reviews from true readers yet...just from people I asked opinion on my story from...come on guys review plz T_T**


	4. Chapter 4: Deep Jungle

**Um for those of you who got a double email message for this, it is because I had to do ALOT of re-editting and I took after the accidental chapter... and this will be the 4th time im trying to say this in one of my edits but here I go.1. This was betaed by XxKilling PerfectionxX cause mono was tired. 2. I figured out mono was a girl o.o 3. I like pie! 4. I actually had this done a few days ago XD 5. Im sick of this computer...I had to edit this for 4 times already...comp keeps closing screen and deleates all my edits...even what im writing now had to be done 4 times T_T 6. I didnt steal scenes mono let me use them. 7. Dont read her fic unless you want spoilers of certain events that I put in here. 8. review if i made any mistakes...i cant catch some of them so please tell me ^^ 8. sorry about that, well im saying this to those who got a double email for update for this XD first one was a accident...

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Deep Jungle

"Guys, we're going to land in Deep Jungle," Dawn informed the others, preparing to jump off with Sora.

"Let's go!" Donald shouted. He and Goofy jumped down together.

"Come on, I don't want to spend an eternity here," she laughed, jumping down with Sora. She stuck out her feet, not wanting her head to get hurt.

"Ow...my head," he groaned as soon as he landed headfirst in the tree house. She laughed and helped him up. She summoned a Keyblade, preparing for the leopard that was going to ambush them.

The girl scanned the area for a quick moment, but she was halted by the sudden appearance of the animal. She parried its claws and began attacking the leopard with a Lightning-charged Keyblade, blasting some magic along the way.

Tarzan suddenly appeared and scared off the leopard. He and Sora had a small conversation while the girl looked out the window. She silently gasped. Kite suddenly appeared, he was sitting on one of the trees.

"Hey sis I'm going to mess around here two so be careful," Kite said with a smirk on his face. The brunette

stared at the blond boy in surprise and shock, but the boy in question simply kept on smiling. "Eh I'll talk to you later your _friend _is calling you."

"Dawn! Come on," Sora called, making her look away from the window. When she looked back, the blond was already gone. She sighed and followed him to the Camp, even though she clearly knew the way.

"Ah, already here," she muttered, looking around. Tarzan was waiting in front of the tent. Just for the fun of it, she jumped over Tarzan, landing in the tent in front of Jane, although she clearly had a little trouble landing.

"Oh! Hello there," she said in her British accent. The girl grinned and stood up.

"Hi, me and Sora, that brunette boy over there lost our friends, a duck and a dog and we figured that they might be somewhere with people," she explained. As if on cue, Clayton walked in with Donald and Goofy.

"Hey guys!" the monochrome wearer greeted, waving at them. Goofy waved back with a smile.

"Yes, yes, we'll make ourselves at home," she spoke with a natural-sounding British accent, standing straight with her arms crossed.

"But we best be off finding gorillas, in which they would lead us to a lock!" she finished, a grin on her face.

"You know where they are?" Clayton asked, obviously shocked.

"Maybe, maybe not...but why would I tell somebody who would be attempting murder at one of the poor beings?" she asked, anger in her voice. She grabbed Sora and Tarzan's hand and got out of the tent.

"How is it that you know everything?" Sora asked.

"It's a rare gift," she replied casually.

"Yeah right," he muttered, frowning.

"Yeah, sure," she retorted, mimicking Kairi and her voice and flashing a carefree smile before running towards the Cliff area, glancing back to see Sora having a little trouble keeping up with her. She simply laughed and kept on running.

The girl leaned against a tree as she waited for Tarzan and Kerchak to finish their talk, in gorilla. She looked beside her and attempted to gasp, but the boy clamped her mouth shut.

"Come on sis why you always get shocked when I randomly appear like this," his voice sounded completely serious, she knew something changed her brother but what could it be. "Well then I'm going to have a little talk with Clayton see ya…_help._" The last thing he said could have barely been heard, she knew that was the real Kite speaking, and she was going to do everything she could to bring him back.

The sound of the blue-eyed brunette calling her snapped her out of her thoughts, making her glance at him. Thinking of her brother, she glanced beside her, but he already disappeared, much to the brunette's dismay.

"To the tree house thing Sora and I landed in!" she dramatically said, remembering the storyline.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Because something tells me that Tarzan's not the only one who hangs out there. Meaning, there's probably a gorilla there. Clayton would do anything to get his hands on one, right? So let's go!" she explained, grabbing Sora's wrist and ran towards the tree house.

* * *

Kite was sitting on a branch, waiting for Clayton to come by, so he could tell him where the gorilla was. The man appeared coming out of a tree with his back turned, Kite took this as a chance to surprise him. He smirked and said," Boo." Clayton let out a scream and turned around to see who said that and he saw the boy.

"Don't surprise me like that! Did Maleficent send you?" His tone showed fear but he tried to sound calm.

"Yeah, she wanted me to tell you that you can do whatever you want to the gorillas because all we need are the hearts, so go wild bye." With that message left in Clayton's mind Kite disappeared. The man then went to the tree house where he saw the gorilla and was getting in position.

* * *

There Clayton was, steadying his rifle to shoot the gorilla, as the green-eyed brunette saw. She ran as quietly as possible and before the hunter managed to pull the trigger, she electrocuted him, making his rifle drop.

"So, what's Mr. Clayton doing, holding a rifle that was clearly aiming for poor Turk over there?" she interrogated, her green eyes intimidating the man as she circled around him.

"You see, a snake slithered-!" he started, but the brunette girl stopped him by stepping on his rifle, hard.

"Save it, if there's a snake over there, it might as well be invisible. If I caught you doing this again, what's next? Sabor the leopard trying to ambush a gorilla when it was only inches away from said gorilla? You're the worst liar I've ever met!" she yelled, picking up the rifle, ridding the ammo inside it. The group escorted the hunter back to the campsite.

Back at the tent, Jane was yelling at Clayton for trying to kill a gorilla. The green-eyed brunette simply stood in one corner, glaring at him. She felt like time was getting slower.

Kite appeared in front of Dawn, who wore a shocked expression yet again. "For the last time stop it with all this shocked stuff! I can teleport and momentarily stop time ok! Well not really I can just freeze time when I'm not there and send a image of myself to said place. I want to let you know this, I'm going to help you in the next world ok? The Kite you know is bugging me to no end so I'm going to let him take over for a while so enjoy."Kite appeared in front of Dawn, who wore a shocked expression yet again.

After hearing what the blond boy said, time wasn't slow anymore. The boy simply glowed and disappeared while the brunette looked like she saw a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly, seeing the green-eyed brunette's expression. The green-eyed brunette shook her head.

"Nothing...you don't have to worry about it," she reassured him. All he had in her mind were questions. When he said let the other Kite take over, what did he mean? Was her real brother hidden inside the darker version of him? Her questions stopped in her mind when she heard.

BANG!

"Heartless!" Sora cried, summoning his Keyblade as he ran outside. The green-eyed brunette summoned her keyblade. The two brunettes sliced through the Heartless with ease.

BANG!

"Over there!" she yelled, rushing towards the Bamboo Thicket while the others followed suit.

A growl was heard from the trees and Sabor jumped out. Fed up with the constant battles with the animal, she grabbed the keyblade by the handle.

"Enough of this!" she growled, almost yelling, as she threw the Lightning-charged, Keyblade at Sabor. The moment the Keyblade hit the leopard, he was seemingly dead due to the amount of force applied and lightning.

The green-eyed brunette watched as the leopard flew towards the other side, not flinching at the loud thud the animal made as it crashed on the ground. She caught the Keyblade with ease, draining back the electricity she applied.

Just as she was about to run towards the Cliff, she felt the ground.

Loud sounds were heard, but it was black everywhere.

A touch on the area of the heart. Suddenly, light appeared.

"Whoa!" Dawn shouted, jolting up. Sora looked surprised.

"What happened?" she asked, still not fully recovered yet.

"Well...uh..." he stammered, struggling to find words.

"Come on, I've probably had worse than this," she urged.

"Okay, okay...I think your heart stopped for a while, so you fainted. But before we could do anything, there was this...flash of light and then your heart started beating again," he explained quickly.

"That was interesting...But really, I've had worse," she muttered, but it was loud enough for the boy to hear, in which he stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm serious. I've been in the hospital for two weeks when I was twelve," she explained, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Who do you think did made that light?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm...I dunno..." she replied skeptically, in which the blue-eyed brunette frowned at her.

"Oh good, you're up!" Goofy called.

"To put it bluntly, my heart stopped for a while, but I lived with the help of whoever it was," Dawn announced, clearly unfazed. The other three looked at her in shock.

"How can you not be worried?" Sora squeaked, frowning at her.

"That's because I've survived thunder and loss of breath!" she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"What'd you say?" Sora asked, hearing her mumbling.

"Forget it, you're going to think I should have been in an asylum," she mumbled the last part.

"Let's just go. I know you guys already sealed the Keyhole and got a few Gummi blocks," she said, slightly crestfallen. They all nodded and before she knew it, they were already at the Gummi Ship.

Before the brunettes could start arguing about who would drive, Donald shoved them in a closet. The green-eyed brunette glared at the door. The two were uncomfortably close.

"Ugh, if there was more room I could kick this door open, no sweat!" she yelled, trying to lift her foot. An idea popped in her head.

"Hey Sora, try to put your feet on the door," she told him. She lifted her legs and rested them on the door while she held on the wall behind them to keep herself from falling. Sora mimicked her.

"One, two, three...push!" she hissed, pushing the door with her feet.

"No use...Donald must have used a spell," she concluded, sighing. She got as far back from the door as possible and she kicked it.

"...Wait, why didn't I think of it before?" she scolded herself, smacking her forehead. She got a pin from her pocket and she picked the lock of the door.

"We're free!" she cheered in joy as the door opened. However, when she stepped out of the closet, she tripped over a wire attached to the door from the wall, with Sora on her.

"We're having roasted duck tonight," she muttered. She looked over at Sora.

"Get off me or you'll get shocked," she warned him with a sigh. He got off and helped her up.

"Let's play BS, I have a deck of cards," she suggested, gesturing towards a room. She sat on the bed and took out her deck.

"Come on, sit!" she told him. Sora did so and watched her shuffle the cards. She split the deck in half and handed it to him while she had the other half.

"Alright, all you gotta do is put cards down in ascending order. Starting from 2 until 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace. After that, the cycle starts again. If you don't have the card of the number you're on, you can lie by putting down a different card or cards. But, if I say BS when you're lying, you have to take the pile. If I say BS when you're not lying, I take the pile. The objective of the game is to have no cards. Easy, right?" she explained. Sora nodded and Dawn started the game.

"3 '4's," Sora declared, putting down three cards.

"BS," she lazily muttered. He glared at her and took the pile. She snickered.

"4 '5's," she took four cards to put on the empty pile.

"BS," he declared, smiling. She showed her cards to him and his smile faded into a frown while he took the pile.

"1 '6',"

"2 '7's,"

"2 '8's,"

"4 '9's,"

"3 '10's,"

"BS, Sora. BS," Dawn stated. Sora frowned as he took the 12-card pile.

"Ahh, I give up. You always know when I'm BSing," he pouted.

"That's because I have certain cards in hand," she casually explained.

"How do you manage to play this game without being so slow?" he asked.

"I'm good at shuffling and I have a good eye. Combine those two together and looking through my cards is just like setting up the controls of this ship," she explained while gathering the cards with Sora.

"I guess Old Maid would have been a lot easier and fun," she sighed, placing the entire deck in a box.

"Old Maid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll show you later," she waved it off, smiling a little.

"Come on, Donald probably thinks we're still stuck or something," she laughed, and the blue-eyed brunette laughed as well.

"Are we there yet?" the green-eyed brunette asked Goofy like a little kid on a road trip when the brunettes got to the deck.

"We're almost there, see?" he responded, pointing at the world. It was hard to see at first but it became larger and larger until she could finally see which world it was. Dawn merely glared at the world coming in her line of sight.

"I'm so not a sissy, if anybody even says that."

* * *

"So Kite what are you going to do about your original self?" Riku said bluntly he knew that the Kite he knew was completely filled with darkness, and his true self was trying to fight its way out.

"I'm just going to let him take control for a while, don't tell that witch she doesn't need to know." He said in a monotone voice.

"Whatever I won't say anything, it's not like we need to do anything in the next world, but what are you going to do about those wings? They're already almost the size of the wings of a bird." Riku was confused about this, if it was because of the darkness then he would have them to, what made Kite so different.

"Why should I worry about them, unless they grow to the size of angel wings or whatever they don't matter, but there black so maybe it's a special trait because of the darkness I don't know." He just shrugged about it. He didn't really care, all he wanted to do was have some fun.

"Well there getting close to the next world by now so see ya later I'm going to just get some sleep, we been watching that stupid TV for hours I need some rest." Riku groaned tiredly, he walked into another room; it was where they slept if they ever got tired. It had two beds that were quite soft, and many assortments of pillows, in just a few minutes Riku was sleep and Kite made a portal to Olympus and let his other self take over.

* * *

**Finally im done editting this chapter!~ im sorry im really happy cause today my comp hates me and I had to re-edit this over and over and over...but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^^ remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and you get a cookie and mention in my A/N! XD (cookie is made with my imagination, and use yours to take/eat the cookie I gave ^^ i cant go to your house and give you real cookie sorry...)**


	5. Chapter 5: Olympus Coliseum

**Yes im finally done with chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed ^^ and this one didnt really get eddited because mono said it was fine ^^ well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope that I can finally get some more reviews . I know few are reading this but can you atleast leave a review ppl T_T i gave my first official review(only person i didnt ask to read this story and review) un-editted versions of the chapters i post so she reads it first XD thats her gift for reviewing ^^ i hope you think about clicking that review buttom this time ^^...well I know you guys are most likly skipping my A/N but thats fine, lets get on with the story! and also**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own kingdom hearts or Dawn but I do own Kite and some of the plot ^^**

* * *

"I'm going to have lots of fun here," Dawn whispered to herself as she leaped from the Gummi Ship. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the other three looking around.

"I'll catch up with you later," she whispered to nobody in particular. She ran towards the Lobby and threw the doors open.

"Your hero has arrived!" she declared with a smirk, summoning a Keyblade. Phil turned around to see her in a battle stance. He simply laughed.

"A girl can't be a hero!" he continued laughing. The brunette's smirk faded and her grip on the Keyblade tightened.

"You asked for it," she growled, lightning cackling around her arms. She dismissed her Keyblade and stomped over the pedestal Phil was going to ask Sora to move. As if on cue, the left-behind trio entered.

"Hmph," she grunted, glaring at Phil. She stepped back a little, and with a swift but powerful kick, the pedestal slid towards the corner.

"Any more doubts about me being a hero?" she questioned angrily, lightning still visible.

"Okay, but you have to go through the trials to get to the games!" he said.

"Fine," she huffed, entering the Coliseum. As she entered, she saw Cloud in his attire.

"Hey Cloud, are you entering the games too?" she asked. The spiky-haired blonde tried to walk away. Then she noticed something, for some odd reason he looked exactly like Kite, the resemblance was uncanny. He was trying to avoid contact, he knew exactly who she was.

"I'm talking to you, Cloud," she said in a low tone, mimicking Sephiroth's voice. He glared at her.

"You want to fight now?" he asked darkly, expertly avoiding a question that he knew she would ask. She summoned her two Keyblades and twirled them around before holding both of them in reverse grip.

"Anytime,"

"You're crazy!" Sora yelled from the stands.

"I'm not weak!" Dawn yelled back, glancing at him. She turned to see Cloud readying his bandaged Buster Sword.

'Operation: Me posing as Sephiroth begins...now!"

"That's enough," she said in her Sephiroth voice, making Cloud frown. She disappeared from his sight and appeared beside him. Cloud turned and blocked her attacks.

"Cloud," she mumbled. She started humming Sephiroth's theme, which made Cloud angry. He yelled and lunged towards her in blind fury. She skillfully used her Keyblades to parry his attack and bring his sword down to the ground. She released her hold on his sword and kicked it out of his hands.

"Don't lose sight of your light," she murmured in his ear before dismissing her Keyblades. She stepped in front him. She smiled at him after seeing his unreadable expression.

"...sorry," he mumbled, she was the last person he would try to hurt, just the humming and her actions got to him. She slung an arm around him and pulled him a little closer.

"I fell off a cliff into the ocean, got struck by lightning countless times ever since I was younger and had my heart stopped beating a few times...so don't tell me that you nearly killed me," she whispered with a smirk, releasing him and then laughing. Cloud looked like he saw a ghost. He was starting to think that he should have came back for them sooner.

"See you again," she whispered. She turned around and went towards her group.

"C'mon, let me at those so-called trials!" she demanded. Kite suddenly appeared and gave the group a wave.

"Hey Dawn!" He yelled with a huge grin on his face.

"He told me you were coming in the next world but…is it really you?" She asked him, she needed to know, if it wasn't him she could be hurt if she let her guard down.

"Yup, so what are you doing in this world?" He may of played kingdom hearts many times, but he couldn't remember every single detail like some people. (Dawn)

"We just have to do some trials and fight Cloud I think." She explained.

"Cool let's get this over with, I always wanted to fight Cloud in person." He summoned his blade Ragnarok and walked toward Dawn so they could finish the trials. Phil sighed as they went through them with ease.

"Where in the games now, right?" Dawn asked after they breezed through the trials. Phil nodded, almost regretfully.

"Hey, Cloud!" she called when she saw him enter the area. She waved at him, but her smile faded.

'_Right...the deal,_' she reminded herself, mentally sighing.

"Dawn let me fight, I got a few questions to ask him." Kite was serious. She nodded and backed away so they could fight.

He ran up him and did three long slashes at Cloud, but he blocked them with his sword. Kite decided he needed a change of plans since obviously swinging your sword around wasn't cutting it, he kicked him by the legs to make him lose balance, Cloud was about to fall but Kite took advantage of this chance by mimicking Cloud's signature move, Omnislash. For some reason using the move was like second nature to him. After the barrage of attacks Cloud had to take a breather, Kite decided to let him take a break so he could ask some questions.

"Ok Cloud I got something to ask you, why is it that my blade and my attacks are so similar to yours? I'm curious because I don't TRY to use your attack style so can you explain that?" He wasn't expecting answers but this was really weird to him, and was hoping that the older man knew.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said softly, like a whisper.

"Try me," after to last few days he would believe anything.

"The truth is…you and Dawn are my-"He was suddenly pulled into a portal before he could finish his sentence.

Kite tried to go after him but he was long gone by then, the two siblings walked toward Sora.

After Hercules hauled them all out, Kite and Dawn started walking back to the arena, ignoring Phil's protests and the group's as well as the.

"Do you want your only two 'heroes' to die? I mean, it's bad enough you're too stubborn to admit that were both a hero," she retorted at Phil. She turned around and ran into the arena.

"Say goodnight, you three-headed dog," she whispered, summoning her favorite Keyblade. She jumped on Cerberus, rapidly slashing at one of the heads.

"Ahh!" she cried, Cerberus successfully throwing her about, sending her crashing to the ground.

'_I wish I could have guns,_' the green-eyed brunette mentally complained to herself, followed by a sigh. She eyed the Keyblade in her hands.

"Oh well, Keyblades would do," she sighed, shooting lightning bolts with her Keyblade, jumping around occasionally.

Kite covered his blade in a dark aura and slashed at one of the heads, Dawn decided to make the final blow.

"Sayonara," she muttered, shooting one last lightning bolt. When the dog collapsed, she ran to it and drained back all the lightning.

They both decided to sit on one of the benches in the arena. They looked up at the sky and Kite said, "I wonder if we will ever be able to go back home… but for some reason I fell like this world is my home, its strange though, I always thought this was just a game, have you ever felt that way." He had a calm look on his face.

"Yeah I had the same felling…but right now I'm just glad I'm able to see the 'real' you again, because you have to admit, your dark side is a jerk," she joked.

"Heh, yeah, but I want to ask you something, what did you think Cloud was going to say?" He turned his face to look at her.

"I don't really know, but I guess we will find out soon though, he should be at the world gate by now." They both got up from the benches and ran toward the Lobby.

"Man that was way too easy," she blurted after she went inside the Lobby.

"What, are you kidding?" Sora asked in disbelief. She shook her head and started to walk outside.

"Shouldn't Cloud be at the exit?" she asked, noticing a certain blond wasn't on the stairs near the World Exit. Kite walked up to Dawn

"Don't worry about the sonic blade ability, Cloud gave it to me before he disappeared," he said, giving both brunettes the Sonic Blade ability. After he handed to him, he had frown on his face. "I'm sorry but this is as long as I got, I need to get back to hollow bastion." His eyes turned red, showing that his dark side was back. "Well bye sis hope you have a good time." He had a fake grin on his face as he disappeared into a portal. Dawn sighed as he left and then headed to the gummi ship with the rest of the group.

"Come on, let's play Old Maid," she said to Sora before heading to the bedroom.

"This game is by far the easiest to play for me. We each get say, eight cards. If you have any two cards of the same number, Jack, Queen or King, you take those two cards and put it in front of you. I'll start for this game, and after I took out the pairs from my cards, I take one card from you and if I have any pairs of that card, I put it in the pile. Then it's your turn. We keep going until one of us ends up with no cards while the other has the Jokers. Oh yeah, every time you put the pairs of cards out, you take as many cards from the deck to make the number of cards you have in hand eight. Understand?" she explained.

"Uh...I guess so," he stuttered, a little confused.

"Okay then, here's eight for you," she passed the cards to him. She looked through hers and she placed four of them in the empty space in front of her and Sora. She took four cards from the pile and looked through the cards in her hand again.

"Wow you suck at this baby game," she laughed when Sora took a Joker from her. He glared at her and her laughter ceased.

"How many cards do you have? I have thirteen, now fourteen," she asked, taking a card from Sora.

"Sixteen, now fifteen," he responded.

"Eh, you take the last card of the deck," she said, throwing the card at him. Sora stared at the card in disbelief.

"Watch this," she told him. He looked at her in curiosity. She began flipping the cards and throwing the cards in the pile two by two, until she had no more cards. Sora's jaw dropped.

"Gosh..." she sighed, snatching his cards, shuffling them and passing eight to him while she kept the other eight.

"I pick...this one," she mused, snatching a card from Sora's hands. She flipped one card from her hand and placed it on the pile, as well as the one she took from Sora.

"Great..." he groaned when he took another Joker from her. She laughed at him. She chose one from him and placed two cards on the pile.

The game ended with Dawn winning, laughing at the pouting Sora.

"How did you not get the Joker?" he asked.

"Simple, you never shuffled the cards in hand," she replied, making herself sound innocent.

"Hey, we're in Traverse Town!" Goofy called. She jumped out of the bed and ran towards the exit of the Gummi Shop. She ran inside Traverse Town, doing cartwheels while laughing gleefully.

"Why are you so happy?" Sora asked her. She stopped doing cartwheels and her laughter ceased, but she had a smile on her face.

"You'll see...you'll all see," she replied, laughing. She dragged them to the Accessory Shop and cut down the conversations.

"Hi Cid, sure we'll deliver the book, here's the Gummi!" she greeted, snatched the book from Cid's hand and placed the Navi-G piece on the same hand before running off.

"Ugh, I hate this place," she muttered to herself as she jumped over the floating objects, towards the house.

"Hiya Merlin!" she greeted, throwing the book. It landed on the table perfectly.

"See you again, Merlin!" she called. She ran out of the Mystical House and she saw the other three.

"Ah! Slow down will you?" Sora shouted as he accidentally got knocked down in the water by her, along with Donald and Goofy.

"Sorry, but if you knew, you'd be as happy!" she apologized. She turned around and started jumping towards the Third District again.

"Wait...up...!" Sora panted. The three were huffing and puffing, obviously out of breath.

"Donald, Goofy...do me something, will you?" she asked, whispering to them. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"If you keep your mouths shut for until we reach the Small House, I'll...get you guys some better weapons," she promised. They looked at each other with smiles.

"Sure!" Goofy agreed.

"Hey, what're you-!" he started, but he was cut off by the sound of a blade slicing through Heartless.

They all turned around to see who the 'mysterious person' was, even though the green-eyed brunette clearly knew the answer.

"Well, that's a very nice way to greet someone," she sarcastically said, rolling her eyes, but she was smirking. She narrowed her eyes, forming plans inside her mind. Not noticing Kite wasn't with him, she just wanted to beat Riku.

"Hi Riku," Dawn greeted him, swinging an arm around him and twirled around once.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" he asked the grinning brunette.

"I'm here cause I can use a keyblade dummy," she explained, but she softly laughed.

She detached her arm from Riku and crossed her arms, but she was still smiling.

Her smile faded, but she quickly smiled again. Sora gave her a curious look but she didn't pay any attention. She thought of her ability, and summoned a Keyblade, not particularly caring which Keyblade.

. The green-eyed brunette glanced at him and grinned.

"I'm pretty good at using keyblade to," she chirped, twirling it around like a baton. She stopped twirling it and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm better than Sora though," she whispered to Riku. He snickered.

"I heard that!" the male brunette protested.

"I bet that I'm better than you too!" she challenged the silver-haired boy, ignoring Sora.

"Oh really?" he asked. The girl's smile turned into a challenging smirk, almost as if she was silently taunting the silver-haired boy.

"Then let's make a little deal. If you win, you could choose whether you want to come with us. If I win...I'll get back to that later," she reasoned. He looked at her skeptically.

"Scared to lose to a girl?" she taunted, emphasizing on the word 'girl'.

"Bring it," he replied, summoning Soul Eater. She sighed at the sword.

"Something wrong with it?" he asked. She smirked and shook her head.

"Not at all," she murmured, summoning another Keyblade. She sighed and held one of them in reverse grip and the other in the regular way, eying Riku's stance.

"I'm not sure who would win..." Sora trailed off, his eyes darting back and forth from the female brunette and silver-haired boy nervously.

"I'm bettin' that it's Dawn," Goofy said. She grinned at him.

"Do your worst," she taunted, slowly twirling the Keyblade in her left hand, waiting for a move.

Riku got impatient, and he lunged towards her, doing an uppercut-like move. She flipped backwards and kicked Riku in the process. She stood up from the squat and looked at him with no emotion. Using her right hand, she threw a Keyblade at him like a boomerang.

"Hah!" he cried as he dodged the Keyblade with ease. As Riku was distracted, she shot Fire and Blizzard at him when the keyblade came back to her, and Lightning struck Riku almost at the same time as the combined spells hit him. Riku's health had an impact, but he wasn't defeated yet.

"Let's see how fast you are," she whispered. She ran towards him and jumped over him, using the Keyblade as a pole. If Riku didn't turn around in time, he would have gotten a beating.

"Take that!" she yelled as she made rapid slashes at him. He blocked most of them, and seeing that it wasn't working, the brunette stepped back. Riku lunged at her, making a downward slash but she dodged it and slashed at him.

Riku dodged her hits and swung at her head, but she ducked and hit his stomach. He ducked and swung his sword over his head.

"Maybe it's time for a change of tactics," she murmured. She appeared behind him in a flash and continuously slashed him until he fell down. Knowing that he was going to spring back, she Dodge Rolled behind him. When he was in midair, she took the chance. She jumped up and did a 360 spin and kicked him downwards.

"Ow," he hissed as he fell down head-first with a thud, releasing Soul Eater. He rolled around, his back on the ground. She dismissed the Keyblade, but she still had the emotionless face. She looked at Riku and turned around to face the others.

"I didn't know anyone could beat Riku!" Donald shouted.

"Nobody can," Riku muttered. He quickly grabbed Soul Eater and slashed diagonally at the green-eyed brunette, but it went through her.

"You're wrong. I can," her voice spoke. She appeared behind him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! Put me down..." he muttered, swinging his arms around to pry her hand off.

"Hmm...I dunno, but I still think that you're going to brush this off as 'beginner's luck'. But I'm no beginner," she responded. She sounded strangely cold.

"You figured me out," he mumbled, but she heard it anyway.

"Yeah, I knew. Suck up the man pride, a lot of guys back home had been in something like this, but they were in different situations," she huffed, but she was smirking. She released him and crossed her arms.

"Since I win..." she trailed off, turning around so that her back was facing the others.

"Can he come with us?" Sora asked quietly. The green-eyed brunette tensed, knowing that it would mess up the storyline, but she remained in her position.

"What! I didn't say you could make decisions! I'm sorry, but that's a reject," she retorted as she whirled around, frowning.

"Fine, I'll make him come!" Sora shouted as he helped Riku up and started to run towards the Gummi Ship.

"Oh no you don't, Sora!" she yelled as she froze their bodies, but not their heads.

"I have my reasons on why, and those reasons are to remain secret as it would mess up everything," she yelled, even though she didn't want to.

"You'll see Riku later somewhere else anyway," she whispered to herself. She went behind both boys and inwardly sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but it was so quiet nobody heard her. She knocked out both Sora and Riku at the same time with her Keyblade and she thawed them out.

"Donald, Goofy...don't tell Sora what happened, please," she pleaded. Donald and Goofy looked at each other with concerned faces, but they nodded. She sighed again and slung Sora over her shoulder.

"Let's go," she commanded, glancing at Riku one last time before moving. The other two looked at Riku with worry, but they moved along.

Dawn, Donald and Goofy were about to open the World Exit door until they heard a groan from the green-eyed brunette's shoulder.

"What...happened?" he groaned. She silently took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you later," she responded, throwing the doors open and jumping on the Gummi Ship. She placed Sora on a seat of the Gummi Ship and she sat beside him, her arms crossed, eyes closed and a frown on her face.

"So, what happened? All I remember is Dawn letting go of Riku's collar after she beat him..." he trailed off.

"Even if you don't remember the other parts, it's for the best," she responded, her eyes still closed.

"What do you mean it's for the best?" he demanded, glaring at her.

"I won't even try explaining," she retorted, trying her best not to yell.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, really, so bother me all you want, but my lips are sealed, so you shouldn't waste your time," she answered. He was still glaring at her, and she could feel it.

"I'm serious! Do you want other people to suffer?" she growled, gritting her teeth.

"For all we know, Riku might be the one suffering!" he yelled back.

"Oh, so you'd rather have him with us now, making said 'other people' to suffer forever instead of having Riku with us later, which would make those 'other people' stop suffering?" she questioned. She was in front of Sora, towering over him, her eyes piercing him with fury and sorrow. She had her grip on his shoulders, and her face was inches away from his, making him unable to look away from her.

"..." he said nothing, confused at what she said.

"That's what I thought," she hissed, releasing her grip and sitting down on her seat.

"You don't know everything," he muttered.

"Just get over it! I'm not stupid, and I thought about my actions a long time ago!" she yelled, raising her hands dramatically. This kept Sora silent. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Agrabah

**Im sorry I took forever to update...its just that there is only 1 computer I got my chapters saved in but sadly even though its easiest to type on it, its hard to get on it since my parents use it also... Well anyway here is the next chapter, even though I would of had it done sooner if mono wasnt so lazy . I sent her my starting idea and story for two chapters and its been days and she sent nothing back...so until my lazy co-author is getting back to helping with story, I will be going over my own work...I hope I did well ^^ and as sorry im going to work on editting chapter 7 if I can, since im going somewhere in a few minutes...but I will most likly have chapter 7 up tomarrow, I hope you guys enjoyed! and sorry for the shortness of this chapter...and as I said, if you read mono's fic, please bear with me because im also very lazy so I dont enjoy making new scenes for things that im going to put in anyway, so just wait until I get to the part when mono stopped updating which will be, before they killed ansem(Xehanort's heartless) so please just be patiant if you want origonality ^^ which there will be loads of in next chapter, and oh yeah time for long disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ITS CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN DAWN, SHE IS OWNED BY Mono, I DO NOT OWN THE NEW BAD GUYS(they arnt really bad) THAT APPEARS IN THIS FIC, THEY IS OWNED BY RoxandCore, I DO NOT OWN TRISTAN(boss of the new bad guys) HE IS OWNED BY ParadiseAvenger THIS WILL BE COPY AND PASTED IN EVERY CHAPTER.**

**whew that was long lol im sure you guys skipped this considering how long i made it XD sorry bout that, but that info was important. oh wow...i didnt even make 1000 words T_T i had 827...IM SO SORRY! ILL WORK ON CHAPTER 7 NOW! its just that...agribah didnt really have much to tell...**

* * *

Dawn slowly opened her eyes, and she noticed that the ship was empty. "Crap, they left me behind! They are so done for!" she yelled.

She closed her eyes and teleported to the entrance of the Lamp Chamber in a flash of lightning.

"Darn it," she hissed as she saw a dark portal starting to appear near Jasmine. When Riku appeared, she used her chance to teleport in front of the boy.

"We meet again," she said, her face stoic. Riku's face filled with rage and hatred when he saw her.

"She-devil," he growled.

"Oh, so...Devil May Cry, since you think I'd be a perfect substitute," she responded coldly, listing off one of her favorite games. Not noticing Riku didn't hear her say it.

"I bet you can't beat defeat Jafar with your hands behind your back," he challenged with a smirk, glancing at the pit.

"Actually I can do it blindfolded, but wouldn't want you to do something," she retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Lightning!" she yelled, her hands were indeed behind her back.

"Wha-!" he shouted in surprise. Practically a lightning storm was brewing on Jafar, and the evil genie fell down with a thud before a full eight seconds passed.

"I win," she sung. He cursed as the cave started to shook and he opened a portal.

"And being the coward you are, you run. Run, run away!" she yelled after him, mimicking Demyx. Instead of Riku going inside the portal, Kite stepped out.

"Were not the type to run away, but we can't forget one of the seven princesses now can we." He said with a smirk. He dashed behind Dawn and swiftly grabbed Jasmine, and then he disappeared in another portal. She looked back to see if Riku was still there but he was long gone. She cursed under her breath.

"Darn it! Stupid darkness taking over my brother, if he never got in this mess, things would be so much easier, I need to go serious on him some time, or he is going to think I'm weak." She started rambling on about her annoyance for her brother. Then all of the sudden a mysterious boy appeared in front of Dawn.

He was taller than Dawn, his hair was a golden brown color and it was short and spiky in the back but the front hung down on either side of his face, his eyes were dark blue. He wore a black jacket that was unzipped to show he had a black tank top with a white design that looked like a wing. His pants were tight and also black, but his converse were blue.

He didn't say anything he just gave them a letter and left, it read.

_I am warning you, we will be coming after you now that you have returned, be on your guard because now we are watching- _some words were scribbled out, from what she could read it said. _As…two surviving…of the….twin…must…destroyed…answers…Cloud…Arieth. _She didn't have any idea what it meant, but the mentions of Cloud and Arieth made her wonder. She decided to pay Cloud a visit wherever he may be.

She shrugged off the content of the letter and said, "I will find out later so I might as well get out of here." The cave started crumble, so the four of them got on the flying carpet to escape.

"I'll talk to you later," she hissed at Sora as she tried to sit as far away from him as she could. They zoomed off towards Aladdin's house.

"Man, are they going to be in for it..." she muttered, thinking of ways to make them pay.

"Genie," Aladdin called.

"Al!" Genie gave Aladdin a bear hug, and then sits him down.

"How can I ever repay you for saving Genie, but…what happened to Jasmine?" he asked.

"They got to her…sorry…but for Genie you can repay us by uh, giving him is freedom?" she suggested, though it was more of a question.

"Right, Genie, I wish for your freedom," he stated. Within seconds, Genie lost his gold bracelets and he had feet.

"See you guys again," the green-eyed brunette said, jumping down to the Plaza. When she was still in midair, she teleported to the Gummi Ship and sat down on her chair. Soon enough, Sora Donald and Goofy came in.

"Dawn, I-!" Sora started, but he got cut off by her hand.

"Just shut up and give me the peace to think, so be happy you didn't suffer from my wrath," she growled, closing her eyes. He kept silent and sat down on his seat.

The green-eyed brunette sighed and stared outside. She was deep in thought about the storyline, thinking of ways of how she can avoid messing it up.

"Hey fellas, we're almost landing!" Goofy called. She took a look at the world in front of them and inwardly groaned.

"Let's get on with it."


	7. Chapter 7: A Talk with Arieth

**Actually...I have chapter 8 done also XD I was just pacing myself with updates thats all, and also thank you XxKilling PerfectionxX for enjoying this story, here is a cookie! Well anyway I will be doing some side stories, which give hints about a sequal to this, I look forward to your guesses on the ? characters that appear in the end of this chapter, the next chapter is more of Dawn and Kite's story also...i'll get back to kingdom hearts in chapter 9 ^^ I hope you guys enjoy XD**

**DISCLAIMER:im lazy so go to chapter 6 for it.**

* * *

"Kite, hurry up and come here! After we left, some guy appeared and you really need to know what that letter said!" Riku yelled quickly. Kite came running back to where to TV was. He was in the middle of eating a bowl of cereal and he had a little bit of milk on his face, and it was a wonder how it didn't spill.

"What's the rush for? I'm sure nothing to interesting hap-" Riku zoomed in on the letter and his eyes went wide when he read what it said.

"I'm going to traverse town I will be back after their done in Atlantica." The blond boy created a portal and rushed in, while Riku simply sat there, waiting for them to be done with the next world. However, he noticed something strange. The she-devil wasn't with them.

* * *

Kite wandered around, looking for Aerith. Then, he saw her about to enter her small house, holding bags of what he assumed groceries.

"Someone has some explaining to do." he said in a slight sing-song voice as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped in a mixture of surprise and relief, glad that it wasn't a stranger and surprised that it was him of all people.

"Oh, Kite. Um...well...wait, how much do you know?" she asked. She was going to tell him, but how much she would depend on his answer.

"All I know is that a letter said to talk to you or Cloud for the answers," he answered casually, shrugging.

"So, why do guys know us? Everyone else treats us like we just met but...you and Cloud seem to act like you always knew, so spill," he demanded. She couldn't believe that this was the Kite she knew, since the one she knew was never that violent before. She was concerned if it really was him, plus from what she remembered, his eyes were blue, not red.

"You're not Kite, are you?" she asked in a cold tone. The question was rhetorical, but he answered it anyway.

"Yes, I am, but I'm his dark side. If you feel more comfortable talking to him...then fine," with that, his eyes suddenly reverted to blue and his expression softened.

"So what's going on?" Kite, the Kite that Aerith knew, asked. But before Aerith could say anything, he spoke again.

"Well, I guess I should start my questions from the beginning, so let's do it like this. I'll ask questions and you'll give me quick answers. I'm just confused, you don't have to tell everything," he said, scratching the back of his head. A smile appeared on her face and she nodded at his idea.

"Cool! So first things first, how do you both know me?"

"You two were orphans and me and Cloud secretly raised you." hearing that, he was slightly surprised.

"Are we originally from this world?"

"No, we only found you here so we have no idea what your original world was,"

"Why did it have to be a secret?"

"We didn't want you two to be danger from them,"

"Who are them?"

"They're the people who are trying to kill you for some reason, I don't know why,"

"Why are my attacks similar to Cloud's attacks?"

"You used to watch him practice when you were younger," she replied with a smile.

"Why was I sent to Earth with no memory of being here?"

"To keep you safe from them, their attacks against you were getting to common, and the memory wipe was accidental,"

"That explains why Dawn and I could only remember each other when we were sent to the orphanage…but why earth?"

"It was the safest place we could send you, and I heard that they somehow made videogames about our lives, so that was the easiest way to get you two to know us a little bit,"

"Why do we have wings?"

"I don't know,"

"How come Dawn can use a keyblade?"

"I don't know either,"

"Well, I can't think of anything else so I'll sum it up," he started, looking deep in thought.

"We were orphans you found somewhere in this world, and you raised us for a while," Aerith nodded, and he took it as a sign to continue.

"When some bad guys started to attack us, you sent us to Earth for better protection. We somehow loss our memory and were put in an orphanage until we were adopted a few days later. Am I right?" he finished, looking at her, waiting for confirmation.

"Yes, that is correct. I probably should have told you and Dawn sooner, but I didn't know if it was the right time. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"But...there is one more thing you need to know. I actually have an idea where you two came from, but I'm not sure if I'm right," she said, earning a smile from Kite.

"I think...you both are from-" unfortunately, she disappeared into a portal the same way Cloud had. The sudden disappearances were getting really annoying.

"Worst time to disappear...I wonder who is making them do that," he mused, sighing in irritation. He was _that_ close to actually knowing where he, along with his sister, came from.

* * *

"That was a close one...I managed to send Aerith somewhere else for a while, but she will end up back there soon. I hope he doesn't wait for her to come back because that would be a pain," a female voice sighed.

"It's fair for them to know just a little bit right? We can't leave those two in the dark forever," another voice, though it was male, pointed out.

"You should be glad that she left out a few parts. And don't worry, Dawn found Cloud. However, she didn't find out about to much like Kite," he continued, appearing deep in thought.

"We need to find out a way to stop those other guys from finding Dawn again...I'm just glad that he only came to send them a message. If they were trying to hurt Dawn, then...I don't know if we could stay hidden." the boy said, concerned for the two.

"Hey, Dawn isn't that weak! She could wipe the floor with him!" she yelled at him, defending Dawn.

"I didn't mean it like that...but we really can't really hide the truth from them," he explained, calming down the girl.

"What Aerith and Cloud said were just bits and pieces of the big picture. We can fill them in on everything when the time's right," he finished with a smile, though he wasn't sure when the 'right time' would be. After all, telling the siblings the most shocking things they would hear wasn't something to take lightly.

"Yeah, I know...the best thing we could do is let them find out for themselves. We changed enough things, and if I'm right...they should be strong enough to handle to truth during the next encounter with Cloud and Aerith," she said as she placed her hand in front of her, creating a portal.

"Your time travel portals sure are useful," he mused, lightly laughing.

"Let's go back. We can't keep him waiting at the clock tower, now can we?" they laughed happily as they entered the portal to see their friend.

* * *

**Um...review review and review some more XD seriously...im getting depressed because you guys arnt reviewing...10+ reviews out of 150+ views come on some one review already T_T**


	8. Chapter 8: A Talk with Cloud

**I was on vacation, now im back so heres a chapter for you guys ^^ oh and btw its snowing where I am yay! =D well on another note, im hinting that their will be a sequal to this story when I mentioned the scenes with the ? character, they have mention here, but they arn't who you guys probably thing you are, your most likly gonna guess 1 right but not the other 2 ? characters, 1 of them is my OC and the other is Mono's OC and no they arn't Dawn and Kite ^^ cause I specificly said BRUNET for the boy ^^ well on with the story**

**DISCLAIMER:see chapter 6 oh yeah and I dont own**

* * *

While Kite was having his talk with Aerith, Dawn took her own trip to Traverse Town while Sora and the others went to the dreaded Atlantica.

She was having a casual stroll around town, waiting for time to pass. That was, until she saw Cloud leaning against a wall, looking cool. She walked up to him, a smile on her face. When the blond man noticed her, he flinched ever so slightly. She asked similar questions as well as a few different ones.

"Let me get this straight. You and Aerith found us somewhere around here, abandoned, and decided to secretly raise us," Dawn started, speaking slowly as she registered what she heard from the man. He simply nodded.

"Then, some guys started going after us, so you sent us to Earth for our safety. But we lost our memories of you guys along the way as some kind of side effect," she continued, and he nodded again, avoiding eye contact.

"That's all fine and dandy, but what I _really_ want to know is why I wield a Keyblade," she finished, looking at him suspiciously. Hearing that, Cloud froze. Unfortunately for him, that particular subject was something he wanted to avoid. She noticed that and smirked.

"I know you know why, and you know I know that you know why. Just tell me so that this would be easier for the both of us," she sighed as she said the last part. She wasn't exactly the most patient person, after all.

"I think it's because you were chosen by a Keyblade Master," he answered, no longer avoiding eye contact. She quietly scoffed, rather rudely at that, finding it hard to believe that the answer would be something so _simple_.

"Then how is it that Kite wasn't chosen? All he got is that giant sword that's practically a different version of yours," she asked, rolling her eyes at her own statement, though still smiling. A small smile crept on his face, remembering Kite's admiration for him when they were younger.

Cloud was about to answer her, but he was sucked into another portal yet _again_. The last time he was sucked into that portal, he got sent to a rather childish world, which was 100 Acre Wood.

"Oh come _on_!" she yelled in irritation, seeing him disappear for a second time. She growled dangerously and decided to wait for Sora to get her. She wasn't going to go to Atlantica because she hated that planet with a passion, seeing that it would be more difficult to use her magic there. Going to Atlantica when she was in a bad mood would have been a death wish, a lot of people knew that Dawn hated water.

* * *

"Hey, where did you guys go? I've been waiting here for a while," a blond-haired boy asked, a calm expression on his face.

"Heh, we went on another time travel adventure!" the brunet answered happily, a smirk on his face. He was purposely making his blond friend jealous because he couldn't come.

"Come on, let me come with you guys some time," the blond pouted, slightly annoyed that he couldn't go.

"Nope. Plus, you would get mad 'cause we were changing your future," he responded slyly, making his friend's eyes widen.

"Hey, if you're going to change someone's past, change your own!" he shouted, and the trio proceeded to laugh.

"We _did_ change our own, yours affected a little, that's all," he answered, laughing. He stopped laughing, realizing that he forgot something. He frowned and looked at the girl beside him.

"We forgot to get our ice cream!" he almost shouted, grabbing his female friend and going through a portal, leaving his other friend to eat ice cream alone.

* * *

A man with short black hair and golden eyes was waiting for the mysterious boy to return after giving the twins the letter. A boy came through the door after a few minutes passed.

"Did you give them the letter, Row?" the man asked, eyeing the boy.

"Yes...sir," the boy replied quietly, earning a smile from the man.

"Now that step one's done, go send Leo to fight Dawn. We need to test her strength," the man ordered, thinking his thoughts again. Leo was getting soft, so he figured that a battle could get him back in the right frame of mind.

Row exited the room through the large double doors, hoping not to anger his leader. He walked down the hall carefully, seeing that the large building was completely black. It would be impossible to see anything during nighttime. Seeing Leo, Row walked towards him. As he got closer, he noticed that the blond boy had a grin on his face.

Leo was wearing a zipped-up black jacket with a green tank top underneath, as well as black pants and green military boots.

"Tristan told me to tell you that you need to fight Dawn," Row explained as the blond boy looked at him, slightly interested.

"I think he had it out for you, since she looks like one of those girls who would beat you up and _not_ say sorry, so be careful," he advised, half-joking about it.

"I'm sure I can handle it. And maybe you're right, I think boss had it out for me," he laughed as a portal appeared. He entered it, smiling, ready for whatever was going to happen.

Row sighed as he walked towards his room, deciding to get some rest. Entering his room, he plopped down on his bed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**More mentions of Row cause Rox requested it ^^ and atm im out of ideas so ima be winging the next few chapters...**


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween Town

**Im REALLY sorry that I haven't been updating...I just forgot...im sorry T_T I will try to update faster if I am forgiven...im really sorry! T_T...oh yeah, Mono, im sorry I made this mostly a copy chapter, it will be mostly origonal for the next one ^^ That was meant for her, and my readers =P Well anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:See Chapter 8**

* * *

Sora and the other came back for her without asking questions because they were already on her bad side. She got back on the Gummi Ship and they were off.

A while later, the next world came into view.

"Good thing I'm going to enjoy my stay in Halloween Town," Dawn chuckled, an evil tone hiding behind her voice. Sora got a chill running down his spine.

"Ugh, Twilight isn't literature," she mumbled, looking at her nearly white hands. She was wearing what looks like a tuxedo top and a skirt-short mix, with a long black cloth on the back, reaching the floor. She was also wearing regular-looking black shoes with a black ribbon tied on each shoe.

"I always wanted to wear a skirt-short thing," she sighed, shaking her head.

"This sure is a spooky place. I'll bet the people are scary-lookin' too," Goofy observed.

"Don't worry. We look spooky, too. If they scare us, we'll scare them right back!" Donald declared.

"More like I'll scare them for you," she said, smirking. Sora elbowed her.

"What? Every single new kid at school thinks I'm one of those sweet little goody-two-shoes at first glance, and then they change their minds when I pull a prank on them if they insulted me in my face," she huffed, rolling her eyes. She started humming 'This is Halloween' as they walked towards Guillotine Square.

"Stop humming!" Sora hissed, blocking the sound from coming into his ears.

"You owe me," she retorted, rolling her eyes, but she stopped humming anyway.

"And now, allow to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares...Jack Skellington!" the Mayor of the town announced. As if on cue, Jack Skellington appeared from the well, which contained green water, for some reason.

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!" he cheered.

"Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor," the boney man announced, making his way to the lab.

"Come on guys, let's go," she ordered and started to walk. The others followed her without a word.

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion," Jack pondered, slowly pacing about the lab as the group entered.

"Nonsense, my devices are always perfect!" the doctor insisted, sounding irritated.

"Oh, I've got it! Why of course! The Heartless needs a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" the boney man asked.

"Certainly, a heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work," Dr. Finkelstein agreed. The green-eyed brunette held back her laughter by coughing into her fist.

"Got something to say, girl?" he asked, glaring daggers at her.

"I do, but it would ruin everything," she sang with an innocent smile. He grunted and moved away.

The green-eyed brunette zoned out of the conversation and took out the Torn Page from the bookshelf.

"Hey you guys, I'm staying here and I won't follow you no matter how much munny you're going to bribe me with," she declared, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms. They all shrugged and went off to find the 'necessary ingredients'.

As if on cue her brother appeared from a portal. She summoned her keyblade ready to fight, but his eyes were blue. He held up his hands as a sign that he wasn't there to fight. "Hold on, I'm not here to fight you, I just want to talk." They discussed about their meeting with Arieth and Cloud, and what they were going to do next. "How are we going to get our nobodies anyway…very unlikely Riku would use that keyblade on us…well we will figure something out, bye," and with that, Kite left into a portal before the others came back.

When they returned, the green-eyed brunette paid no attention to them at all, simply leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and looking down on the floor.

"Ya!" Barrel cried, making Dr. Finkelstein's electric wheelchair fall. Lock, Shock, and Barrel took their chance and seized the makeshift heart. With the green-eyed brunette being the fastest, she ran after them and cornered them.

"Where the heck is the heart?" she demanded, lightning nearly visible, resisting the urge to curse. After all, they were still children. They pointed towards the large manor and she rushed towards the Torture Chamber.

"Heh, more like a play chamber," she quietly insulted the room. Moments later, Oogie Boogie and the group finally showed up.

"About time you guys came!" she yelled at them, but they ignored her presence.

"Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" Jack demanded.

"You want it? Then come on over and get it!" the paper-bag creature taunted as he swallowed the heart.

"Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" he called, and two flying Heartless came.

"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" he yelled, throwing a fit.

"Shut up you paper bag, you were never meant to live for long anyway," she yelled, throwing a lightning-charged Keyblade at him, cutting his head off.

"He's a dim watt who's lusting for power," she said, dismissing the Keyblade. She didn't bother to hear the others talking. When they were outside the manor, they all saw Oogie Boogie in place of the manor.

"Everybody, stand back!" she ordered and they followed.

"Lightning!" she called and a storm was practically brewing as the lightning bolts kept coming, striking the dark globs until they disappeared. She held out her hands and lightning danced around them for a while before disappearing. The others cheered for her.

"Let's see what the lab has in store..." she murmured slyly. She imitated Axel's cocky face during his battle with Roxas.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack sulked.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together," Sally encouraged him. The green-eyed brunette rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to film it and send it to the girly saps back at her home.

"I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now. Here, I want you to have this," Jack said, handing the Pumpkinhead Keychain.

"Visit us anytime, guys. Next year's Halloween will be the scariest ever!" he declared, already happy.

"I doubt it," she muttered.

"Emotion, memory...we put all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart anyway? I can't figure it out," Dr. Finkelstein pondered.

"I'm not even going to say 'I told you so'," she muttered sarcastically. She ran off towards the Gummi Ship and sat on her seat, no longer interested in driving the ship. She pulled out her black DS and resumed playing 358/2 Days.

"What're you playing?" Sora asked from his seat.

"Just a game," she replied.

"What's it called?"

"...The day I tell you would be the day a certain pyro burns me alive," she answered, frowning at the screen. The male brunette sighed.

"Sora, what's Tidus like? From your perspective, I mean," she asked, listing one of the Final Fantasy characters she knew of.

"Um...he's cool, I guess," he shrugged.

"I swear he, Rikku and Selphie would be the sugar-high trio if they meet each other at the same time," she mumbled.

"Did you say something about Riku?" he asked.

"Nope, your mind's probably playing tricks on you," she replied, bashing a few buttons.

"Can I play?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. I'm in an extremely foul mood,"

"Time of the month?"

Upon hearing what the blue-eyed brunette said, she paused the game and glared at the screen. How the heck did Sora even know about that?

"I'll give you five seconds to run before you suffer," she warned quietly, shoving the DS down her pocket. Sora gulped and made a started running.

"Come here you fat-mouthed porcupine!" she yelled, narrowly missing his shoulder as she tried to get a hold of him.

"Gotcha," she muttered as she got him cornered.

"Are we almost there yet?" she yawned, carrying a frozen Sora with her.

"Yup, just a little more time and we're ready to land," Goofy answered with a smile. She grinned.

"Firaga," the green-eyed brunette muttered, and Sora was thawed out in an instant. He sat back in his chair and glared at the green-eyed brunette.

"Trust me Sora, if you weren't my friend, you would've gotten worse," she informed him, whipping out her DS again. She skipped through most of the dialogue of the scenes. She looked up from her screen and grinned.

"Hey, look at that!"

-insert horizontal line here-

Leo leaned against the wall and yawned, "I wonder when they are going to get here…" He was sent inside monstro, which wasn't a interesting place to be. "hmm…" He saw two teens running in through a portal, one of the was his target. "Finally, took him long enough to come."


End file.
